


Original Style

by TesalionLortus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Epic, Epic Friendship, Fanvids, Gen, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Organized Crime, Villains, Villainy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Rocket TRio at their absolute best (just in terms of villainy, of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original Style




End file.
